Piac
A piac of the Kereskedő Negyed is a lively place during the day: customers mill about and the buskers and bards play their instruments among the kereskedők parcels, packages and stalls. Enormous the heaps of salt glittering in the sunlight. Due to the state of martial law, though the normal, law abiding human traffic quiets down when the night falls, the apparent curfew does nothing to stop the Kikimórok és Szalamandra. Kereskedők * Zerrikaniai árus ** He buys and sells étel ** drink ** flowers ** a few növényekben (but at least he gives a good rate on those!), he does not buy or sell szörny részek ** wormwood spirit ** and a few könyvek: Druida növényhatározó, A mezei növényekrol, A puszták növényei * Alkimista, should more rightly be called the herbalist. He buys and sells alchemical items, talismans, like rattles, as well as some könyvek and tekercsek. ** he'll buy herbs, but does not give the best prices: beggartick, berbercane, green mold, verbéna, wolf's aloe ** minerals: naezan salts ** skinnable items: abomination lymph, alp fangs, beast fangs, bloedzuiger blood, cadaverine, drowner brains, drowned dead tongues, echinops rootstock, ectoplasm, fleder fangs, ghoul blood, graveir bones, toxin, venom glands, wing membrane ** grease: suet ** potions: perfume, White Raffard's Decoction, Wives' Tears ** Könyvek: The Great Book of Minerals, A Small Book of Minerals * Italárus. He buys and sells étel and drink, but does not actually have any alcohol (unless you have sold him some). * Textil árus. He doesn't buy or sell anything. * Fa-kereskedő. He is not really a kereskedő, more of a gossip for hire, since wood is not an item used in this game. :"A wink, was that? Plow secrecy, all know I sell information. What'll it be?" That'll be 25 orens, please. * Nagykereskedő (Leuvaarden clone). He can be overheard mentioning Julian. :"My friend Julian wishes to enter the antiques business. I wonder where he finds such goods." * Könyvkereskedő. ** He buys and sells könyvek and, ** tekercsek. when it rains, he can be found huddled usually with a few other kereskedők just behind his stall, facing the blacksmith's area. He keeps regular hours. * Fegyverkereskedő. ** He buys and sells fegyverrel ** páncél és, ** kapcsolódó termékek. He is one of the people who sells the mesteri bőrkabát. He also shares his inventory with the armorer in the square outside Új Narakort. * Kardkovács ** He forges fegyverrel in exchange for gems ** he also buys and sells fegyverrel ** páncél és, ** kapcsolódó termékek. It seems that Count de Wett demands bejewelled hilts or pommels for his weaponry, and gems are apparently not taxed. * Kereskedő (Leuvaarden clone, in dark blue). He makes some veiled threats and spends his days beside the Könyvkereskedő. He can be found at night, at his home which is tucked into a little courtyard with a statue of Melitele, just west of the Maribor kapuja. Day or night, however, he still speaks in "holier-than-thou" tones. Utca a falak mentén There are other kereskedők about the quarter as well. On the southeastern 'ring road' (technically called the Utca a falak mentén), you'll find: * Hentes. He buys and sells hús, he also buys étel, alcohol and Specter Oil. He's a great source of political "information" and he also has a dog named Adda. * Halaskofa. He buys and sells hal, és kibelezett hal , only. * Kereskedő (Julian clone in red originally, now in grey since EE). He buys and sells ajándékok. He also wanders around, so you can catch him in the main piac, too. Más kereskedők * the Armorer can be found in the square adjoining Új Narakort and the Őrtorony. He is a "non-guild" kereskedő who sells fegyverrel, páncél és kapcsolódó termékek and also provides some general information about the state of affairs in the Kereskedő Negyed. His inventory (likely his shop template) is identical to that of the arms dealer in main piac. Kategória:Helyszínek A Witcher számítógépes játékban Kategória:Harmadik Fejezet cs:Trh de:Marktplatz im Händlerbezirk en:Marketplace fr:Place du marché it:Piazza del mercanto pl:Targ